


Pegged from the Start

by finite_parker



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Ben is a bisexual disaster and I love him, F/M, Pegging, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finite_parker/pseuds/finite_parker
Summary: "Ben twitches and full out whines because he wants that. He wants Leslie inside of him. He wants Leslie fucking him, in every conceivable position in every conceivable location. He gets the sudden image of her bending him over her desk at city hall and he knows she'd never actually do it but it makes him buck against her with a loud moan.





	Pegged from the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Ben has a praise kink and I'm not saying it has to do with being hated by his entire town at 18 or going into a career where he delivered a lot of bad news but that's also exactly what I'm saying. (The only one who tells Ben he's doing good is Chris because ~positivity!~ and nobody will ever be able to convince me they _didn't_ have a casual hook up situation pre-series.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't write smut, which is why this is not good at all lmao. I still wanted to start posting some of the stuff I've been working on though, so I made a new account just so I won't be associated with this embarrassment.

"So, there's a thing," Ben says a few months into dating Leslie, when sleeping together had evolved from "passing out from sheer exhaustion cuddled on the couch" to _sleeping together_. (It's a few weeks after they had sat down and had a long discussion about boundaries and consent and communication. Leslie had _binders_ , and not just any binders, _color coded_ binders, and checklists and _required reading_ and Ben could not believe this crazy, wonderful lady had chosen _him_.)

Leslie looks up and makes a quizzical noise around a mouthful of waffles because it's 3 am and they are on a waffle break while binge watching _Buffy_.

"There's a thing," Ben says again, searching for the right words, "… that I would like to try… in bed."

Leslie sets down her fork because she takes this kind of thing _very_ seriously. "Yeah? What is it babe?"

"It's called… pegging.”

Leslie tilts her head and squints her face in her 'thinking very hard’ look before she shakes her head apologetically because, even with all her binders, she’s still pretty vanilla. "Sorry, what is that?"

Ben squirms a little (he knows Leslie won't judge him but still, talking about sex isn’t his _most_ favorite activity). "So… pegging is where a woman uses a dildo and… _penetrates_ a man."

Leslie blinks then blinks again. "You want me to fuck you?" she asks. Then she shakes her head because she _fucks him_ all the time and revises, "You want me to fuck you _in the ass_?"

Ben nods, face burning, and drops his gaze to the bottle of syrup on the table.

"Okay," Leslie says. Then again contemplatively, "Okay." Ben looks up and she's smiling at him and puts her hand over his reassuringly, "We're going to talk about this more when we're not strung out on epic vampire slaying, but yeah. We can try that." Then she picks back up her fork and they go back to eating their 3 am waffles and Ben is ridiculously, totally in love with her.

 

* * *

 

Leslie sits down at his kitchen table two weeks later after a date night (Andy and April are at a performance of Orin's that’s billed as ‘lasting your individual, specific lifetime,’ Ben _really_ doesn't want to ask) and pulls a binder from her purse. Ben is impressed because she's been carrying that all night and it's not exactly a small binder. "Okay," she says, pulling out some pens and highlighters and sets some aside for Ben, "so I've been doing some research…"

Ben, who was at the freezer getting ice cream, walks back over and leans over Leslie's shoulder to read the title of the binder. "Pegged from the start?" he asks curiously as he passes her a bowl and the sprinkles he keeps hidden just for her (it’s labeled as non-chewable multivitamins because he knows neither Andy or April would touch those) before sitting beside her.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles at him before dumping all he sprinkles on her ice cream. "There's a serious lack of pegging puns on the internet. That's addressed in section 4: Possible Binder Renaming."

Ben smiles and presses a kiss to Leslie's cheek before digging into his own ice cream. "Cool. Let's get down to business."

Leslie flips the binder and, like always when someone says that, sings under her breath, _"_ to _defeat,_ the _Huns."_ Ben’s grin widens as he takes a bite of his ice cream.

 

* * *

 

Leslie's got two fingers in him, fucking him slowly and carefully and he's squirming and making small involuntary noises when she asks, "You really like this, huh?" It's low and demanding and sends a shiver of desire and lust through Ben.

"Yeah," he gathers himself enough to reply, breathy and ending with a moan.

Leslie pets his hip with her free hand and somehow that light touch just sets something else in Ben on fire because he bucks up involuntarily. "Did you always… with guys…” she trails off, focusing as she works her fingers in harder and distracted by the way Ben moans.

A moment later he's panting but manages, "Bottom? Usually, yeah. _Ohhh_ ," he groans, "yeah, yeah, another."

Leslie applies more lube with her free hand. Ben instantly misses the contact on his hip, but it's back a moment later, petting soothingly as Leslie works in her third finger.

"And with girls?”

Ben shakes his head before he pulls in a deep breath. "Not… not really. Usually, they weren't into it."

Leslie makes a frankly affronted noise. "Well, _obviously_ they're all idiots, who wouldn't want every piece of this wonderful ass?" She proves her point by leaning down and _biting_ right where the thigh meets and Ben swears to god he might black out for a second.

"Can you come just from this?" She asks curiously a little later, when Ben’s coherent again. "Just from my fingers?"

"I— _Leslie_." Ben's hips jerk up against nothing, and he can only feel Leslie inside of him and that one bright point of contact on his hip so close and yet so far.

"I think you could with my dick in you," Leslie says, almost conversationally, like her fingers aren’t up Ben’s ass and she’s not talking about a strap on. (They _discussed,_ with a pros/cons list and everything, what Leslie should call her dildo because dildo sounds too weird and penis is too clinical and neither of them can define what's _wrong_ with cock but it just isn't right, and finally landed on dick, which Ben didn’t think was going to be _hot_ but…)  Ben twitches and full out whines because he _wants that._ He wants Leslie inside of him. He wants Leslie fucking him, in every conceivable position in every conceivable location. He gets the sudden image of her bending him over her desk at city hall and he knows she'd never actually do it but it makes him buck against her with a loud moan.

"You're going to have to earn it," Leslie says and Ben doesn't think he's ever been more turned on in his life. "You're going to have to show me how good you can be now before I give it to you."

She moves her fingers vigorously and hits him right _there_ and he only barely manages to bite back a shout. "Tell me," she demands, hand still petting infuriatingly on his hip, "how are you going to show you deserve it?

Ben's _this_ close to coming and his brain is having a hard time working properly (which is, honestly, part of the reason he loves this so much), and it takes Leslie repeating the question (while slowing down her fingers to _insufferable_ ) for him to grasp it enough to answer. "I'm going to… going to cum on your fingers." He moans when this answer results in her speeding up. "I'm going to… I'm going to— _oh god Leslie_ —I'm going to be good for you."

"Are you going to cum when I tell you?" Leslie asks, her voice low and harsh and _hot_ and Ben is so close he might not make it to her command. When he doesn't answer, she thrusts against his prostate hard and deliberate and he jerks and shouts.

" _Leslie,_ " he pants. "Oh god, Leslie, _please._ "

"Are you?" Leslie asks again, and this time Ben nods frantically.

"Yeah, yes. _Yes._  Please _Leslie_."

Leslie works him right to the edge and then she says "go ahead" she says "cum now" she says _"good boy”_ and Ben's gone.

A moment later and he comes back to Leslie still petting his hip softly, fingers not moving but still in him. He whines and wiggles and Leslie laughs, kisses the inside of his thigh, and begins gently pulling out. He whines more at the loss, but then she's rearranging the pillows and lying beside him, pressing her hand between her legs. Ben eyes her for a second, decides he's too fucked out to move and offers, "Want to sit on my face?"

Leslie groans and presses a kiss into his shoulder before climbing onto him. Ben loves tasting her like this, his hands holding onto her hips and surrounded by her scent and god she's so _wet_. She's got one hand gripping hard in his hair and the other on her clit. She's rocking gently at first, then, encouraged by his hands rocking her and his very enthusiastic moans, faster and harder, fucking herself onto his tongue. It doesn't take her long to come like this and then she's sliding back down to lay beside him, kissing him hard.

"Good?" she asks when they've cleaned up and are curled back around each other.

"The best," Ben presses a line of kisses against her fingers and palm. "You're the best."

Leslie grins and pushes forward to kiss him on the tip of his nose. "No, you are. You're so good. So good for me baby." Ben shivers and Leslie presses a kiss into his small involuntarily smile. "I want to spoon."

A moment later and Leslie is pressed soft and firm against his back, one leg thrown over his and arm wrapped around his chest. "So good," Leslie whispers pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Ben entwines their fingers and falls asleep with Leslie's warm breath on his neck.

 

* * *

  

It's a while before they work up to actual pegging. Leslie does meticulous research online on the Best harnesses and dildos for His Pleasure (for two whole weeks Leslie walks into rooms reading reviews of different toys out loud, it’s… an interesting few weeks for sure) before buying anything, and they use the time for them to be delivered to work him up to it again.

When they finally arrive, Leslie spends a few days walking around wearing it, to get used to the feel of the straps and the weight between her legs. The harness is black and fits comfortably around her hips and the dildo is turquoise and it should look a little ridiculous, a tiny, mostly naked Leslie just walking around with it on, but it doesn't. It _soooo_ doesn't.

"Do you want to suck it?" Leslie asks when she catches Ben staring at her, eyes glazed, mouth slightly parted.

Ben shakes his head. "No I never really liked that. I'm just… imagining you in me."

Leslie's eyes light up. "Oh yeah? Have you thought about how you want our first time to go?" She steps forward and trails a hand over Ben's clothed chest, steps close enough for her dick to brush against the front of his pants and _god._  "How you want me to take you?" she practically purrs, and Ben groans.

"Jesus, _Leslie._  We have to be at city hall in half an hour."

Leslie grins before pushing him back till he sits on the computer chair, then getting on her knees in front of him. "I can work with that." Ben starts to move a hand to Leslie's head and she grabs both and places them on the arm rests. "If you’re good and keep your hands there, you can come before we leave." Ben groans and grips the edge of the armrest when she unzips his pants.

(His fingers are still cramped when they reach city hall and there is a truly embarrassing few minutes where Chris is very concerned—“*gasp* carpal tunnel! The silent killer!”—and Ben reassures him that he's _fine_ but then Chris insists on massaging them and Leslie, the _traitor,_  mysteriously disappears.)

 

* * *

 

 "I want to take care of you," Leslie murmurs while running her hands over Ben's body. The room is lit by candles, something soft is playing over the speakers and there's even _rose petals_ scattered artfully on the floor. It's the most romantic setting they've had for sex yet, and it makes Ben feel warm and fuzzy and _loved_. She rocks up to kiss him and her dick rubs against his stomach.

(Ben worked himself open earlier—Ben nude while Leslie remained fully dressed and directed him, touching his legs and arms and other innocuous places, but never anywhere he _needs_ it. When they decided he was ready, he kept his fingers in, working himself but not touching his own dick, while she slipped out of her clothes and got into the harness. Then she'd climbed to straddle his hips, careful not to go too far back, all the better to feel him up with.)

Ben whimpers as she makes her way down, gently nipping at his neck, the space behind his ear, his collarbone, murmuring a steady stream of praise, "You're so good for me baby, so good. Working yourself open for me, keeping yourself nice and wet and loose for me. You're so pretty like this, so pretty when you're ready and _wanting_."

Ben can't help but buck up when she reaches his nipples, takes one into her mouth and pinches the other. She sits up then, goes to kiss his mouth again. "You ready for me baby?" Ben groans against her mouth and nods frantically. "Good boy," Leslie praises, presses another kiss to his mouth and climbs off him again.

Leslie is very careful and gentle as she pushes in, slow slow _slow,_ and it's driving Ben insane but he loves it. She's using her hands to pet over his ribs and chest, in an easing, loving manner, but when she runs over his nipples and Ben tries to jerk up, Leslie stills. "No, no, Ben, honey," she presses against the center of his chest, keeping him down on the bed. "You work so hard, and you're so good all the time, so good for _me_ so good for _Pawnee,_  let me show you how much I appreciate you. Lay back sweetheart, let me take care of you."

Ben does his best to let her lead, rocking with Leslie's gentle motions. She finds the right angle to hit his prostate eventually and then proceeds to continue hitting it on every other thrust, enough to drive Ben to the edge then back again. They're both panting hard and Leslie's losing a little of her control (the vibrator on her end is a good one and presses right to her clit), when she says, "Tell me what you want honey."

"Tou—Touch me, _please_ ," he begs and is instantly gratified by Leslie's hand around his dick. Neither of them last long after that, Leslie following shortly after Ben, her dick pressed deep into him and the vibrator hard against her clit. She slumps against him while they both catch their breaths.

Eventually that position gets uncomfortable, and Leslie gently pulls out, petting Ben's legs as he whines. "Shhhh, honey, you were so good. So good, letting me take care of you." She keeps up the stream of praise as she gets out of the straps and cleans up a little.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Ben asks when she lays half on top of him to kiss his cheek.

Leslie hums and nuzzles his neck. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

They lay like that, wrapped up in and around each other, for a long while. Ben’s in a kind of hazy space where he’s not really sleepy, just relaxed and content, tracing random patterns against Leslie’s skin. “You know what I want?” he asks eventually, smiling when Leslie makes a curious noise against his neck. “Waffles.”

Leslie is immediately enthusiastic, pushing herself up to kiss Ben’s cheek. “Yes. Good idea, I love you.”

Ben grins wider and kisses the tip of Leslie's nose. "Love you too."


End file.
